Hostage
by iHaveOSD
Summary: The scene in Forever where Mina is held hostage by Teague. The whole thing is from Teague's point of view. Contains spoilers to Forever. All credit and characters belong to Chanda Hahn. Rated T because of possible violence and language and because I'm very paranoid! Cover image does not belong to me.
1. A New Prisoner

**Okay, this is a new story. It's basically a rewrite of the prisoner scene in Forever. This is the epilogue, so sorry if it's so short. I promise I'll update this every day. Or, ya know, _try_ to. Please leave a review of what you think! Try to include some ideas of what Teague should do in his free time (because he isn't always with Mina). Thanks, you guys!**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

I pace around my room. First, Mina's not afraid of me, second, she tries to stall for time to cut herself with Erjad? What was that girl even thinking, trying to kill - well, maybe not kill - herself with the darkest and most powerful dagger in the world? Seriously, because if I was her, I wouldn't see even one good reason to use it.

But I'm _me_ right now, and _I_ have it, and I'll eventually have to stab myself _again_ in order to rule the world and have more power.

I ruffle my raven black hair. I'm frustrated. No, I'm confused. I thought having this much power would be great - don't get me wrong, it is most of the time - but it takes work. Hard work. The balance is not even and the power is unstable and uncontrollable most of the time. Every one says two is better than one, but one is the king. You don't need two fates. Look at me - I'm doing a great job of ruling myself. I glance at the window.

What I see beyond might've terrified me if I was myself, but with my hate, I didn't seem to care.

The land was shriveling up, an odd shade of yellow, and the swamp was black. It looked dead. The only thing that didn't change was the sky. It was perfect. I knew this was because of my uneven power but I didn't care.

A small orb glowing with blue light caught my eye as it blinked, and I growled at what it meant. Must mean _she's_ awake.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Think it could be better? Leave it in the reviews, please.**


	2. Cuteness is Overrated

**Okay, here is chapter one of the Hostage scene. Thanks to Meague 3 and Life as a siren for reviewing (their reviews, including Evx's, will be on the bottom).**

 **Okay, enough chit chat. Hope you like it** **! ;)**

* * *

I sigh and teleport myself outside of Mina's... room. Outside it's just a white wall with a white and blank door, but the other. I can't teleport directly inside of it because it's Fae-proof, and my magic will be used against me. I press my ear up against the white door and strain my ears for any sound of life. After a few seconds, I doubt she's awake. Probably a false alarm. But just as I'm about to take my ear off the door, I hear a small,"I'm either still dreaming… or dead."

"No, you're not dead, though you should be," I said, my voice ringing around her with Fae magic. I opened the door, glancing at Mina. She was curious to know where she was, and I doubt that she won't find out. I was wearing my royal robes with my signature silver leaf emblem stitched in a few places. She immediately looked away, her face filled with rage.

"You thought to rob me of my prize, dear Mina. We can't have that. I said I wanted your life, and I shall have it, but only I will decide when your short lifespan will be over. Do you understand?" I grasped her chin and made her look up at me.

Mina was looking at me rather strangely, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Still searching my eyes, she slowly whispered, "And when will that be?"

"Soon, if you don't stop asking annoying questions." I narrowed my eyes at her and thruster her chin downwards roughly.

"Fine," she snapped. I could tell she wanted to say more, possibly defy and fight me, but she bit her bottom lip, struggling to control herself.

I would never admit it, because I preferred looking cruel and in control, but I saved Mina's life, gave her a second chance. I wasn't exactly sure why, because I felt like she was only there as a plaything, something I would throw away after it was no longer usable; the small part of me in the back of my brain tried to convince me it was because I was good. Caring, even, for her.

And me being me, I chose to ignore that little comment that seeped into my brain at times.

"How's your hand?" I turned away from her, clasped my hands behind my back, and pretended to talk to the wall. Stupid, I know. I didn't even know why I asked her. Oh, how I wish I could take that back.

"It's fine." Her voice was filled with confusion, suspicion and... Curiosity?

"And how do you fare?" Again without turning around. Well, I may be evil, but I wasn't rude. Just for acting, I added a bit of viciousness into my voice for convincing. If the convincing was for me, or her, I didn't know.

"Fine as well." Her voice was calm. Why?

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" I spun around, irritation displayed across my face, some small part of me hoping that it would set her off.

Well, it worked. "I don't know. I'm sure there's a lot of really interesting vocabulary words I'd like to call you right now, but somehow this dungeon doesn't seem like the ideal time and place to let loose those choice words." Her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips were contorting between frowning and scowling.

I started laughing. Seeing her annoyed, was strangely satisfying, almost cute. "There! That's the fire and the wit I remember."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't extend my life just so you could have intellectual battles." Mina spoke coolly, inspecting her nails. She sure used sarcasm a lot. "But then again, I'm sure you get plenty of stimulating conversations with the ogres each day."

I paled, hoping Mina wouldn't notice. "You have no idea why I did what I did!"

"No, I don't," she yelled back. "So explain."

Well, she got me there. I didn't see what was wrong with sharing part of my plan, so I did. "I plan on making you suffer like I suffered."

Her tone had shrunk down, sounding like a child's and she slumped in defeat. The girl's face was sweating and full of worry and regret. "I don't understa…"

I turned my back and walked through the brick wall. I don't care what happened in that conversation, but did I unconsciously call her cute in our little banter?

I racked my brain for that moment, red filling my cheeks. Well, she was cute when she was annoyed, her eyebrows pinched together and her soft lips curved into a line. I suddenly looked up and straight-on blushed.

Yep, I just did.

* * *

 **Meague 3 : Thanks! I will keep you posted every week, so don't worry.**

 **Life as a siren : You're welcome! ;)**

 **Evx : Thank you! :) I think it would be a crime too, and I surely wouldn't want to hurt you.**

 **Also, please review! I know there's about 90 percent of you who stays silent, and 10 percent of you who ACTUALLY reviews, and I don't like that. But what I do like is when you clickety-click on that Review button (It doesn't bite).**

 **So, click that review button and give me some ideas of what Teague should do in his free time! Who knows, I might even update earlier if you give me some ideas.**


	3. Emotions are Weak

**Thank you! There were so many reviews on the last chapter, with a bunch of ideas for Teague's free time. You really don't know how happy I am, doing this happy dance and squealing like a little kid.**

 **For this chapter, I will use Meague 3's (love the name, by the way) idea for fixing the dying plane with his power. The credit for that idea goes to Meague 3, so thank you!**

 **As for Anonymous, I don't think I will be using your idea (sorry!). I just think that Teague being able to talk with Jared will not fit very well with the scene, but Jared's thoughts WILL be influencing Teague - Jared will not talk, but his thoughts, ideas and feelings will be able to connect with Teague's.**

 **Guest, I will be using your idea in one of my later chapters! ;) Also a shout-out to Guest #2 and Life as a Siren for reviewing.**

 **Well, it's near my curfew and I really am supposed to be working on my What I Did in My Summer 5 page essay for homework - but hey. Can you blame me if I want to surprise my fanfiction readers with a new chapter?**

* * *

 **Teague POV**

* * *

I repeated this process with Mina throughout the day. I came, and we would rile each other on until we were yelling, until I vanished. Leaving her miserable, with no one to let out her anger on. Taunting and teasing—it was a frustrating habit, really. It was like this alarm clock inside me, telling me when she was calm again so I could frustrate her. Again.

But it was getting out of hand. Now, half of me dreaded and loved the time I spent with her. My good side, I supposed, just liked being there with her. I was mainly there most of the time to make sure she was okay, because the crazed look in her eyes I saw from time to time told me she would do something dumb and hurt herself.

The evil part of me just dreaded it. Mina betrayed me. I was doing the same. After some time she would no longer be of use to me, as I would then have my revenge. But another side of me, where good and bad intertwine, hated that I was hurting her like this, but wanted me to do it again to just... see that she was still alive, I guess.

Ugh, emotions. Stupid things that I shouldn't have the time to deal with. But I do - I'm not on good terms with my parents - I can't believe I even want to call the two filthy creatures that - and I rule the land.

There isn't a lot to rule, though, because when you turn the enchanted atmosphere from balanced to evil and crazy, well, let me just say everything is perfect. Not.

I traced circles around my temple and closed my eyes, leaning back in my chair. I took a break from writing my new story, The Twelve Dancing Princesses, because thoughts were flooding me - and all of them were about Mina.

Not the betraying one though, it was as if I saw her picture where she was beautiful and pretty - of all the good times.

What is wrong with me?

" _Bzzzz..._ "

I looked up to see a yellow light that was about the size of both my hands - Mina's messenger. What did she want this time? "Bzzz..." buzzed the light. Because I'm a royal, it was easier for me to find a frequency in which I can understand the Fae lights. Ah, she was hungry. I glanced at my clock - time traveled differently here, and I had no doubt Mina was suffering from jet lag.

It has been quite some time. I sighed, hunching over my sleek wood desk again. "I will take care of it. Go back." I muttered.

" _Bzzz... Bzzz..._ " the light hummed. "Excuse me?" I replied, but it was not genuine. I had heard what the little ball of power had said and wanted confirmation. The Fae light hummed again, dimming a bit in both light and volume. "I can take care of my own business! Go away, now."

The light buzzed once again and vanished beneath the floor as I paid no attention to it. I concentrated on giving Mina some sort of food, and when I faintly heard the sound of bricks moving beneath me, I knew I had done my job.

I thought about what the light said. Maybe it was right. Maybe I was getting a bit out of control with my power. I gazed wistfully out my window, only to find a dead, black landscape awaiting. But did I really need a queen, out of all things, like it said? Well, maybe I could fix this. Maybe I could prove it wrong. I could do everything by myself. After all, I was perfectly capable of all things!

But a small voice in the back of my head, likely my stupid emotions, replayed what I just thought again, "I am perfectly capable of all things!" And then it added, "Except loving. Caring. Sharing. Laughing, playing, having fun, loving Mina-"

Ugh. Emotions. I should really do something with my free time to make it shut up.

* * *

 **Wait, Teague is NOT capable of loving Mina? :O** **That's all going to change pretty soon. Oh, and Teague's "stupid emotions" was... guess who? Jared. I will be including him more often. In fact, in the next chapter, I-**

 _ ***logical part of my brain forces me to slap myself***_

 **Huh? Where was I? Anyways, before my crazy side of my brain takes control again, I was just going to say I will post another chapter tomorrow (or tonight), so sorry if it's short!** **Once again, review and let out your opinion! I take flames, constructive criticism, everything. Just review.**


	4. The Quest for Queens

**For the lack of better things to do, I UPDATED. It's a little drabble, because I just wanted to use Meague 3's idea, and this chapter had some info that was necessary for something to arrive in the next few chapters. Don't want to stay around chatting, so on with the show!**

* * *

 **TEAGUE POV**

* * *

I breathed. For the first time in a long time, I was still to my surroundings as I tried surging power through me and into the land. Crisp and dry air hovered around me, but I only concentrated on breaking the shield that the land had. It wasn't working.

Whatever I magic I tried bounced off the bubble and affected me. And that was how I found the cut on my arm. Sure, I healed it, but there was a scar. There were never scars when I healed myself. I thought of the dagger, Erjad; before I lost control over my anger, I thought, aside from that, none.

This was going to be harder than I thought. If the nature and atmosphere of this plane can affect me, how much longer till I was going to lash out at it - accidental or purposefully - and kill myself in the process?

Maybe... maybe I did need a queen. Just to balance everything. But what princess would be worthy of a king like me? My mind instantly raced to a certain Grimm girl's face, but I knew better than the tricks my softer side was playing me.

She was deadly. The other girl - some sort of garden creature, I think - in the competition caught my eye, but was it as a friend or foe? She was an enemy, but was she my last chance at reviving the land? I sighed and massaged my head for what seemed to be like the hundredth time that day.

I sure hope not.

I didn't know at the time, but the very same girl was spying on me - and reading my thoughts. So, that was how the cursed _thing_ ended up in my castle.


	5. To Play or Not to Play

**I changed my username! My last one was 20kcoder. I got tired of that, and as you can see right now, my new username is CoffeeKake. I love coffee, I love cake. You probably guessed already.**

 **Thank you, Life as a Siren and Meague 3 for placing my story on their favorites and story alert list, and to Evx and Happypinkbutterfly who put Hostage on their story alert list. I really appreciate it, you guys!**

 **Anonymous and Guest, thank you for your reviews. Guest 2, thanks! Your input makes my day. JarinaisEpic, I try to update longer chapters, but with school in the way, it takes up time. Sorry! I hope this chapter is long enough for you.**

 **Meague 3, I like your reviews! For your chapter 3 review, it looked like you were excited. Love the enthusiasm. For the last chapter's review - I share your disgust with Annalora (who doesn't?). Ugh, why was she born again?**

 **Just a note, this chapter takes place a few hours after Teague trying to restore the plane (the last chapter). ;)**

* * *

I looked up from my chair, nearly dropping my pen. I was suddenly overcome by an urge to visit Mina. Was she safe? I needed to know right away. I knew it was stupid of me, but what if the Grimm dumbly hurt herself? That was it - I vanished and teleported to Mina's little room.

I appeared, and not even a second later a saw a straw ball heading for me. I frowned, easily catching the yellow ball and crumpled it midair. "You know that almost hit me." I looked at the crumpled straw in my hand.

"Oh no, you were almost impaled by a piece of straw and died," Mina said. She rolled her eyes, leaning against the brick wall and went to count all her balls - there were about a hundred. "Too bad."

"It wouldn't have killed me." I frowned. Well, the sarcastic Mina was back, and I would be going by then, but I wanted to see what she did spending her 24 hours here; aside from the obvious sleeping and eating.

"Oh, bad sportsmanship, minus two points." She picked up another straw ball, blew a strand of hair off her face, and rolling her eyes once again, took aim at the target. A little scratch in the wall in the shape of square, all the way on the other side of the room... which honestly wasn't that far away. She flicked it, and it hit low on the target. I sneered; Mina was playing little worthless games while I was gone? No wonder she had no life.

As she grabbed another ball, I stepped to the side and watched her as she played relentlessly. Minutes passed and I don't know why, but I was interested in just watching her. Eventually my legs began to hurt, so I made a plush royal blue chair materialize, immediately sitting on it. Mina looked up at me suddenly, stunned I was still there after a good twenty minutes.

Her eyes glanced at mine warily and her nose wrinkled adorably. Wait, what? Adorable and Mina in the same sentence? I thought that wasn't possible.

Mina raised one eyebrow up, and after staring long and hard at me for ten seconds, she frowned and went back to her game. The only problem was that I caught her glancing at me a few times. She gave me looks of confusion, and I caught her ogling at me after a few seconds. She immediately looked away and busied herself making another straw ball, but I didn't miss the reddening of her cheeks nor the way she still peered at me from the corner of her eye.

I did the same, using my peripheral vision to check on her after a few minutes, keeping count of the score for no good reason. Eventually, though, I became engrossed in Mina firing at the target that I snapped out of my daze because the balls stopped in there flicking.

"Um, do you, uh, want to, er, play?" She said, voice small and barely audible. My brows furrowed as I studied her - head and eyes downcast, brown hair blocking her face, fiddling with a ball.

Did I want to play?

I disappeared into the brick wall, once again, mad at myself for wasting time with that pathetic human - well, half-fae human - and teleported into my study, as the question plagued me once again.

Did I want to play? With _her_?

Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.

* * *

 **Wow. Teague has trouble deciding if he _wants to play a game_. I mean, is it really that hard to decide?**

 ***sigh* Decisions, decisions.**

 **Chanda didn't really define the whole event of the straw ball game, so I thought I might make it the focus point of this chapter. Also, just to verify, Chanda didn't make Mina speak to Teague to ask if he wanted to play. I made that up, so don't get confused. And once again, a cliffhanger. Give me your opinion! =)**


	6. Your Loss, My Win

**Finally... _Finally_ I give you Chapter 6. I'm the worst at updating in time, especially with fifty thousand pounds of homework strapped to my back every day. But be expecting an update every week! This chapter is longer than most of my chapters, and I have made a oath to myself - to make up for my random appearances every two weeks, I'll give you longer and more satisfying updates.**

 **Wish me luck on actually keeping that oath.**

 **Anywho, thank you to Meague 3 and Life as a Siren for reviewing on every one of my chapters! Seriously, I'm really happy you both are sticking with this story. Just a shout-out!**

 **And now? On with another chapter!**

* * *

 **Teague POV**

* * *

An hour later, I found myself copying Mina's little made-up game. I physically scratched a box on my porcelain white wall in my study room, and, without a second thought, willed some hay balls to appear.

Like the Grimm's, the straw was neatly wrapped like a circle, except this time, it was painted green. Strange, but it's not like I gave it another thought. Green was my third favorite color, next to blue and black.

Barely a second before I could flick the ball, I thought of something. Why not play with Mina? It might agitate her - and I could get some amusing reactions as well. This very topic has been on and off in my mind for the last hour. How hard was it to decide to play a game with an assassin who nearly killed me? Very. How hard was it to choose to be mesmerized by her stupid siren powers? Not very much. How hard was it to not to nearly drown in Mina's cuteness?

Wait... What the-?!

I'm getting sick of all these wonderful thoughts about Mina - wait! Not wonderful, hell, definitely not wonderful. The word I was searching for was spellbindin- uh, stupid. Right. Stupid. These stupid thoughts about Mina seemed to go away for about half an hour after I visited Mina in her petty little prison, so why not do it again?

Saves me all the trouble of going through the awkwardness of admitting how adorable she was, anyway. Wait a- Not again. I really just thought she was adorable. I'm pathetic!

Without another thought, I teleported myself inside the Grimm's brick room, and found myself looking at her the top of her head, her soft brown hair messed up, as she stood on her tip-toes to scratch another target on the wall. I was so close to her, if I moved a few inches forward, I'd practically touch her. Not that I cared, of course.

As Mina turned around, she gasped in surprise at my presence, then reddened a bit. I could tell she was fighting to hide the blush getting in her cheeks, but she was failing miserably.

I just grinned at her pathetic attempts and sat down, finding my green straw balls beside me. Mina did the same, rather uncomfortable, and looking anywhere but me. I frowned slightly before I realized what I was doing, and picked a ball up and flicked it at her - just for fun. It bounced off her forehead, and she flinched, glaring at me a second later.

"Two points." I smirked and reached for another ball. This was easier than I thought.

"I'm not the target." Mina pointed at the second one, higher up the wall. She locked eyes with me and the chocolate fawn eyes threatened to stare me down. "That is."

"Could have fooled me." I grinned, leaning in close to her. We were a couple of inches apart, and Mina blushed - again. She bit her lip, and my gaze wandered there, but when I looked back up at her, I found her doing the same thing. It wasn't even a second after Mina's looked up from my lips to my eyes, but I caught her. I grinned even wider and came even closer to her. By now, my lips almost touched her ear as I whispered, "I'm winning, two to zero,"

I felt hands on my chest as she pushed me back rather roughly, and huffed. Crossing her arms across her chest, Mina knelt in front of her stack as she stared at the balls with rage, avoiding my beautiful face again.

"My game, my rules." I cocked my head and propped my hands beside me in a very casual manner. If looks could kill, the girl would certainly burn down the stack of straw balls down with the fire in her eyes by now. "Zero-zero."

"Fine," I grumbled. But the challenge lit up in my eyes, and even though I didn't want to admit it, but I was excited at the prospect of beating her - even just spending time with her in a silly made-up game that I normally shouldn't care about. But I did. And why, I may never be able to understand.

"And no cheating," Mina added at the last minute.

My shoulders wilted a little at the reminder. How could she not trust me? Like I would even think about cheating. Okay, maybe I would. But the girl should know better than to be suspicious of me! Okay, maybe I did throw her out of a tower window - but that was only because Mina tried to kill me! I guess I'm not a trustful person, but then again, neither is she.

We took turns aiming and flicking their balls at the targets, and sometimes I won, but most of the time I lost. Clearly, Mina was better at this than I imagined. I teased her relentlessly, sometimes earning a blush or a quick glance at my lips from her, but that wasn't the worst of it. Since I had never played the game two-player, or even one-player, we had to argue the change in rules extensively and loudly. I frequently demanded that I was right - which, of course, I always am - but Mina reminded me she made up the game, so choosing the rules was her prerogative.

I argued and stared her down, until she was red with fury. Mina's hands were on her hips and her eyes knit together, sweat beading from her brow.

"You want to decide the rules, make up your own game."

At those words, I felt something bubble inside of me - and it wasn't good. My heel dug into the concrete floor, I clenched my fists and my teeth clashed and grind together, before warning her, "Maybe tomorrow will be the day I take you life,"

But deep inside me, probably the bottomless black pit everyone calls a heart, I knew that this wasn't true.

* * *

 **Life as a Siren : Thanks for the compliments. You're too kind. :D And hey! Of course it's hard for Teague to decide. I mean, what if you had a crush on an assassin that was supposed to marry you but ended up almost killing you? LOL, it's still hard for Teague though. :(**

 **Meague 3 : That sure is some fangirliness going on there! XD I like how it's from his POV too, and you're right. His personalities are not a great mix, really. But hey, it still doesn't stop him from falling in love with Mina... and Mina falling in love with him. I guess she just likes all of his flaws.**

 **JarinaIsEpic : It sure is hard to get an exclamation mark out of you. But anywho, thanks!**

 **Happypinkbutterfly : THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love new reviewers and will reply to every one of them. And Happypinkbutterfly, I guess you'll just have to wait a _bit_ longer, because that part of Mina's refusing to eat doesn't come yet. But I can assure you it's certainly coming soon!**


	7. Sweet Dreams

I'm stupid. _Extremely_ stupid. Who get's mad over a game? Well, me, for an example, but still-

"Bzzz..." I glanced upwards, fixing my panicked face and breathing deeply before speaking. I didn't want anyone to see me in my panicked state - even if it was just a stupid messenger light. I stared at the glowing ball of light, vaguely encouraging it to continue with my gaze. "Bzzz... Bzzz, bzzz..." The light hummed quickly and repeatedly, almost as if it were scared. But why? It just told me the Grimm girl was shivering, her teeth chattering. Not a big deal. I repeated the exact same thing to the light, but it just zipped left, right, then closer.

"Bzzz! Bzzz, bzzz..." Ah. I'm so dense. Humans are so frail, I could probably kill Mina just by dropping the temperature by about fifty tiny degrees. I sighed - a thing I seemed to be doing a lot now - and waved the messenger away, murmuring a half-hearted response that I would take care of it.

I teleported myself to the Grimm's little room, concentrating on the bricks scraping and the door opening. These small tasks didn't even take up my power - only transporting between different planes would take up almost less than half of my magic.

I needed something that would increase my power, perhaps use all of it. With all this extra energy, I had mood swings and side effects that normal fae shouldn't even have. But then again - I was never normal, even less so since my encounter with the Grimm assassin over two hundred years ago. Landing in front of a white wall with a door, I merely snapped my fingers, stifling a yawn, and went inside after the bricks cleared away.

However, when I stepped inside the room, Mina wasn't anywhere to be found on the straw. My eyes widened as I moved backwards, shaking my head slowly. Did Mina escape? The Grimm couldn't escape! Impossible! Unthinkable! Un- "Ah!" I cried out loud as I fell backward on the floor, tripping on a cold object, breaking my thoughts in the process.

Oh. It was Wilhelmina.

That made sense. When I entered the room, I couldn't see her because she was just barely out of my eyesight. I concentrated on lifting Mina off the ground, so she could float alongside me. However, I suddently realized that I had been panicking thirty seconds ago. Why? Was I AFRAID that the girl ran away? Well, afraid wasn't the right word. After all, the dark prince is _never_ afraid, even in the most dire situations. Not afraid, but perhaps more like... I stole a glance at the sleeping Mina and my breath caught in my throat. Sitting on the floor, I forgot what I was going to say, struck by her beauty.

Sure, her face was dirty and her hands were lined with blisters, but she was just so... pretty. Her lips, swollen and red for chewing on it, pouted as she slept, her brown wavy hair covering the scars on her arms and the ripped tears in her shirt. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids, brow furrowing as if she were frustrated in her dream. With a start, I realized that Mina looked beautiful when she was angry.

I changed my mind and decided to carry her instead.

I lifted her up, marveling in her perfect appearance, and carried her up the stairs, my eyes never once leaving her perfect face. I opened the door, with my telekinetic fae power, and just stood in the doorway, never wanting to let go of the beauty in my arms. I vaguely remembered that this was an assassin - the same one that tried to kill me before, and I scowled. This was probably all a trick, to make me fall for her, wasn't it? I knew it. I just-

"Mmm..."

Murmuring, the girl shifted positions in my arms and I held my breath, staring down at her again - for once forgetting that I could disappear into thin air if I wanted to - for luck, that maybe she wouldn't notice the change of rooms... along with the fact that she was in my arms. Thankfully, her eyes never opened and the murmuring turned into clear, though still slightly slurry, words.

"No, Teague," she whispered, her eyebrows pinching together. Was I doing something bad to her in her dream? Out of habit, my lips twisted into a wicked smile. "Don't..." By now, my ear was inches away from Mina, in order to hear her words. "...leave, stay with me." I rocked back on my heels in confusion, rocking Mina with me. The Grimm wanted me to stay? With her? As her head lightly banged against my chest, I thought that she must be crazy. At least it was just a dream.

"I," Mina suddenly started sleep-talking again, shaking her head from side to side, eyebrows furrowing as if she were frustrated. "I-I... I love..." My breath hitched. Was she saying what I think she was? I leaned in close, the sweet warmth of her breath tingling my ear. "Y-"

I waited for her to complete her sentence. She never did.

She was softly snoring, looking calm and peaceful, as I sighed and walked to the bed. I found myself a little annoyed - why couldn't Mina complete that sentence? Then I realized, with a start, that I actually CARED about her saying those three... words. She was probably going to say, "I love you...r sweater," or something stupid like that. I frowned as I felt the girl snuggling into my shoulder. I was really falling for her. Nuzzling her slightly, I cursed at her tactics to melt my heart- not like I had one, anyways. gingerly placed Mina on the soft sheets of the bed; the Grimm wouldn't say that in her dream. Somehow, I just knew.

Laying a furry blanket over her, I tucked her in and leaned close. I hesitated, but eventually, my lips moved over her forehead, barely touching, and then I leaned back a little. I wasn't entirely sure how, but Mina smiled a bit in her dream, as if she were amused. Her smile filled my up - and that was all I needed. I gently tucked in a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, closing my eyes.

Opening them once again, I was reluctant to leave the beauty in front of me, but my legs found it's way to the doorstep. Glancing back once, I cringed at how I needed to work building up my walls; at that feather-light kiss on her forehead; at the soft smile that the Grimm made; at how I was falling for the killer of my dreams. Did I regret it? I wasn't exactly sure. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, I gently closed and locked the door, but not before whispering two words.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 ***gasps***

 **Just... a... sec...**

 ***gasps again***

 **Need... to... catch my... breath...**

 ***gasps for the final time***

 **Okay. Um - prepare for the right intro right now.**

 **...**

 **OH MY LOLLIPOPS, *singsongs* I'M BAAAACK!**

 **Anywho, I'm kind of in a rush right now (which explains all the gasping), but I have to say I THOROUGHLY apologize for the long wait. Also, don't forget, if you want my Fluffy One-Shots to be updated - give me ideas! I live on 'em! I hope this chapter made up for my disappearance! Also, thank you for all the reviews. To be honest, it was more than I expected! ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **JarinaIsEpic: You just USED an exclamation mark in your review. Oh well. Guess I can cross 'make JarinaIsEpic use a !' off my checklist then. *check* Thanks for the review!**

 **Anonymous: Right... my oath... heh heh. I forgot 'bout that... Anywho, you said longer than usual? Well, it's true. And this is even _longer_ than the last chapter. Thank you! =)**

 **Life as a Siren: Thank you! And as you read in this chapter, we ALL know that Teague is crushing on an 'assassin'. Except for Teague himself, of course. *singsongs* Someone's in denial! Which is Teague.**

 **Meague 3: Aw, thank you! Of course you have your fangirl moments. As you said, everyone does. Including me. _OF COURSE TEAGUE DOES (NOT) POSSESS FLAWS!_ What was I thinking when I typed that?! Thx for the enthusiasm! ;)**

 **life as a demigod: Yes, my work is amazing. _OF COURSE_ my work is amazing. :P The amazingness of it will kill you.**

 **Mission Report 12.16.1991: THANK YOU. I try. *smiles***


	8. Drowning in the Bathtub

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I was grounded and haven't been able to write much these days. Bear with me, please. Without further ado, here's the chapter 8 that you deserve. =)**

* * *

 **Teague POV**

* * *

As I watched the happy Mina hugging the satin pillow in her new prison, everything that happened last night came rushing back to me. That moment with the Grimm broke my walls - something that I had built up for the last 200 years. I vowed never to let her get to me again - but a small part of me wondered how long _that_ would last.

I set down the mirror delicately and rubbed my forehead, feeling more confused than ever. I plunked down on my bed and decided I would take a nap - because nothing ever goes wrong when you're napping.

Right?

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Somewhere between an hour or so later, I was shaken awake by something bright. My eyes immediately opened, wary for any suspicious activity. "Bzzzz..." But no, it just _had_ to be that stupid light who woke me up. And from a good dream, too. Mina was in it, and she was just about to kiss m- wait what? How could that be a good dream?

I rubbed my eyes to fight the unusual sleepiness away, and stifled a yawn. "What is it?" I asked with a tone of annoyance in my voice. However, I was still half-asleep and my voice had come off as a bit slurred and, well, _sleepy_. At this point, I didn't really care. "Bzzz..." I sighed. I supposed I should answer it. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tell me what happened." I glared at it.

The light immediately darted away and dimmed, as if afraid - which it should be. I was the deadliest prince in the kingdom. "Bzzz... Bzzzz..." The humming of the light broke my thoughts as my head snapped up. Mina was... drowning? Was that even possible? She was a siren, for Fae's sake. Even if only a half one.

Wait... did sirens breathe underwater? I haven't studied sirenology for a few years... or, rather, two hundred . I wonder if sirens have gills - or if they have to come up for air every once in a while. No, no, wasn't that mermaids? Maybe I'm mixing those two up. "Bah, who cares?" I grumbled to myself.

But I realized that I did care - not about sirens or mermaids or stupid sea-life - but about the girl. A question popped into my head, and I had to ask. "How long?" I asked the light, but it came more like a command. Quizzically, the light blinked and spun around me, retreating to it's original position.

I sighed, facepalming, and repeated the question fully, regretting that I thought the light could read my thoughts.. "How long has she been under, I mean." With another couple of buzzes and hums, I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Five minutes?! That's-" The human limit, I think. I stood up, my chair crashing to the drab white floor. I panicked and snatched the mirror out of my Fae-proofed drawer, not even bothering to lock the drawer back again. For some reason, no rhymes came to mind except this - "Mirror, mirror show me my love, who resides in the tub."

After I realized what I just said - how stupid the rhyme was, how a monkey could make a better one _and_ the embarrassing fact that I called Mina my _love_ \- I blushed. The light blankly dimmed then nudged my shoulder playfully. That thing was smarter than it looked. I glared daggers at it, wishing if only looks could kill, and wanted it to go away. The light seemed to get the idea.

When it was gone, I peered inside the mirror, and saw Mina, pale and lifeless, floating below some soapy water in a very large bathtub. She needed me - now.

I closed my eyes and focused my power on Mina, wanting to be where she was. My eyes flew open a second later, and discovered I was in the bathroom, standing in front of the bathtub. I rolled up my sleeves, plunged my arms into the water, and grabbed the girl's slippery shoulders with precise accuracy.

I pulled Mina up easily through the bubbles, and she immediately gasped in shock as bubbles ran down her face. I realized she looked clean. She looked beautiful. It amazed me - how I've never noticed her pretty face before. It was kind of cute to see her so frightened, actually, but rage still bubbled within me as I realized the girl could have stupidly died by taking a bath, for Fae's sake.

Mina was still sputtering and splashing in the water when she must have seen that I was in the same room as her. Mina quickly looked down, probably to check the bubbles, and I reddened a bit, glancing somewhere else so I wouldn't have to look at her.

When I looked back at her, she just stared at me, cheeks red. I could tell she was trying to fight the blush - but Mina was never really good at that. Seconds passed. Water dripped from my wet sleeves, which was now unrolled, to my boots. I vaguely remembered that I was still holding her smooth, wet shoulders. I didn't dare move my hands, however, and hardly breathed.

The fire and anger in her eyes was just too beautiful.

Finally, when it seemed like neither her nor me were going to say anything, her shoulder muscles tensed, as she yelled, confusion and rage clear in her voice, "What are you doing in here?" Mina yelled at him. "Get out!"

I cringed at her loud voice. "Not until I'm sure you're not drowning yourself in the bathtub!" I let go of her gently, avoiding her fawn eyes that trapped me a few minutes ago. I flicked the bubbles off of his arms and tried to roll up my wet sleeves. Out of the corner of my eye, Mina's face morphed from anger to confusion and thoughtfulness. Water dripped from my clothes, my messy hair sticking to my face, and puddled all around me on the stone floor.

A moment later, I realized that I was still facing Wilhelmina. My face paled and then turned bright red. I quickly turned my back to her, arms crossed, but the sudden awkwardness of the situation didn't do anything to change my frustration and anger.

"Of course I'm not drowning myself!" Grimm yelled. Then her voice became small and tiny, but there was no mistaking the uncertainty of her words. "I was only under for a few seconds."

I nearly laughed. "Few seconds! A few seconds. More like a few minutes." Mina swallowed and licked her lips thoughtfully, then softly bit her bottom lip. I tried not to look towards them and keep my eyes locked with hers, but it wasn't working. Now they looked beet red, and _extremely_ kissabl-

"That's impossible," Mina answered, challenging me to doubt her further.

I spun halfway so I could kind of see her, and Mina could see part of my face; not even caring that she was in the bathtub. My anger over my thoughts about her lips exploded. "No, it's not!" I pointed up at the Fae light that bobbed up and down. "You had been under for five minutes." I yelled, aggressively so. "I'm not sure if a Siren can even stay under that long." I didn't care that I had said Siren, and not a half-Siren. I was too furious to fix my own mistakes. "The Fae light wouldn't have alerted me if it didn't believe you were in danger."

Mina's face gave away that she knew it was certainly clear she'd upset me. I turned again, facing the wall this time. I could her her soft, steady breath - the same breath that tickled my face the night before - and Mina quietly asked, "Can you hand me a towel?"

My shoulders hunched as he tried to look to the side to find a towel for her, out of instinct. I realized how undignified it was, and why I was even listening to my prisoner. In a fit of temper, I blasted through the wall, not even bothering to open the door, and walked through it.

I sat down on her bed, away from the hole so that she wouldn't see me. I massaged my weary head and eavesdropped on the faint, one-sided conversation of the light and the girl.

"You've been spying on me?" Mina accused it in an annoyed tone. The light probably affirmed that, because she scolded in a mother-like tone, "Shame on you." I silently laughed.

Mina quickly added, "It's fine, just… is there no one else for you to go to for help but him?" I suddenly became interested in this conversation. I was slightly hurt that she wanted someone else, but I disregarded that thought and focused back on the light's exchange of dialogue.

There was a pause, and I sigh from her after that, so I assumed that meant no.

"What about guards? Are there guards?" Why, was she planning on running away? A few seconds later, she asked, "So can you go to them?"

I heard something between a grunt and a sigh of frustration, and I took that as my cue to disappear. I snapped my fingers quietly, a blood red nightgown appearing out of the air. I thought the color was the best way to make Mina annoyed, since she hated red, but now I felt as if this were wrong. Why?

It looked almost exactly like the dress that I had provided for her during the betrothal process.

Before the fierce onslaught of emotions trampled me, I switched the color to a dreamy purple-blue color that complimented her pale skin and enhanced the beauty of her big doe eyes.

Not that I cared, of course.

* * *

 **I updated! *head explodes* Anywho, I'm feeling a bit off today because I got injured playing basketball, but I really wanted to post a new update. Reading Unenchanted's next chapter might take a bit more time, but it will definitely be here soon. And if you remember - yes, I just made up the word sirenology.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it =D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anonymous #1: Thanks! It's actually my longest piece of work so far - around 2,000 words. =O**

 **Life as a Siren: Adorable killing machine... well, that's one way to describe our fictional crush. =P**

 **Anonymous #2: Teague is always cute. Too bad he doesn't physically exist. T-T It's just so sad...**

 **Meague 3: OMG DID YOUR HEART MELT?! JK, thank you for the compliment! I am so happy you think it's written to perfection! ^-^ You just made my day.**

 **JarinaIsEpic: Thanks. As for the OOC-ness, I warned everyone that Hostage is a bit OOC. Sorry if I'm not Chanda Hahn. =P**


End file.
